


Clarity

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Event Manager Yahaba, Florist Kyoutani, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani is a florist. Yahaba goes to him for arrangements for all the events he organises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

The bell above the door jingles while Kyoutani is halfway through trimming flowers for a new bouquet, and he makes the mistake of looking up to greet his newest customer. He avoids beheading an orchid, but just barely. 

Yahaba is standing there by the door, looking pressed for time as always, in his slim, black business pants, his grey cardigan matching the silver tone of his hair, his deep purple button-up a bright drawing Kyoutani's attention, just in case it ever had a chance of wandering. 

Kyoutani hates him, in the special kind of way where he thinks about Yahaba all the time and spends their time apart coming up with witty things to say, in the hopes that Yahaba thinks about _that_ until the next time they see each other again. He hates the way that it's difficult to think clearly whenever Yahaba is in his store, hates the way that Yahaba will sometimes narrow his eyes at Kyoutani, like he can somehow tell. 

He knows that he's not the most approachable of people, but he's good at what he does, and that's why people come to him when they need good flowers. Still, when he puts his half-done bouquet down on the table and walks over to greet Yahaba, he means to say something a little more polite than, "What do you want this time?" 

Yahaba looks at him, smiling so brightly that it can't possibly be sincere. "Kyoutani. There's an event coming up in a month, and I want the best arrangements for it. You know the drill." 

"I do," Kyoutani replies, folding his arms across his chest. "You know, if it's nothing out of the ordinary, you could have just done this over the phone. It would have saved us both some time." 

Yahaba huffs. "I'm here to look at your arrangements, obviously. We were thinking of changing the usual arrangements that we keep in the office too, so we can talk about that while I'm here."

With a sigh, Kyoutani turns around and leads Yahaba over to where he keeps his individual flowers. "You know, if you came here yesterday when I had five different orders to fill, I would have sent you away. You're lucky I have the time for you today."

"Lucky me," Yahaba agrees, following Kyoutani. "I do like it when you have the time for me."

"Your orders are always so time-consuming too," Kyoutani complains, even though he truly does enjoy them. "They're always so particular."

"Oikawa-san pays attention to everything," Yahaba replies. "I'm not about to disappoint him when I organise events for him. That's why I always make sure to go to the best." 

Kyoutani frowns at his plants, feeling the back of his neck growing warmer at the compliment. "Yeah, well. I'm glad I meet your standards, I guess." 

"Always," Yahaba says softly, and it doesn't feel like they're talking about floral arrangements any more, but Kyoutani doesn't want to think too hard about that. Not right now, when he has plenty of work to do instead.

"I know you usually go for something minimalistic for your office," Kyoutani mumbles, going through his flowers and picking up some long-stemmed lilies. "We could keep this one simple too, maybe with varying heights? I'm just pulling together something rough, here, but maybe…" 

Kyoutani pulls out some long, broad leaves, arranging it in his hands and turning to Yahaba, finding that he isn't even looking at the flowers at all. 

"Yahaba," he says, a little frustrated. "Looking at me isn't going to help you decide on an arrangement you like."

"Maybe," Yahaba hums. "I trust your judgement. Besides, I like watching you work."

Kyoutani drops his gaze back to the arrangement in his hands. His ears feel like they're burning. "Right."

He pulls more arrangements together for Yahaba to see, both for the office as well as the upcoming event. By the time he's done, its early in the afternoon and Yahaba hums, checking his watch. 

"Are you having lunch?" Yahaba asks. "I'll take you out, as apology for taking up so much of your time."

"Only counts as an apology if you're sorry about it," Kyoutani mutters. 

"Well." Yahaba smiles. "Let me take you out for lunch anyway. I won't take much of your time."

"Yeah," Kyoutani says, putting the flowers away. "Sure."

There's a café down the street with nice food, and Yahaba is familiar enough with it to lead the way, from all the other times they've eaten together. Watari is working at the front, and he waves at them both on their way past. Kyoutani hangs his apron up, following Yahaba out of the door. 

The people at the café recognise Kyoutani from how often he drops by for coffee. They're nicer to Yahaba than Kyoutani would like, charmed by just how polite he is. Kyoutani scowls at Yahaba's back on the way to their table. 

"What do you want to eat?" Yahaba asks, resting his chin in his hand. "I'm paying."

"I'll get the most expensive thing, then," Kyoutani replies, glancing through the menu. "The steak."

"I thought you liked the chicken better," Yahaba says, his smile not slipping even the slightest. "I don't mind paying for the steak, but I want you to enjoy what you're eating."

"What's it to you anyway?" Kyoutani mutters, feeling his ears growing warmer. "Fine, I'll get the chicken."

Yahaba nods in satisfaction, and he smiles at the waitress who comes by, ordering their food. Kyoutani frowns when she walks away, leaving them alone together again. 

This feels like a date. The worst part is that he can't tell if it _should_. Yahaba is so frustratingly difficult to read, because Kyoutani can never tell if he's being polite, if he's teasing, or if he's being sincere. Kyoutani doesn't want to ask, because he doesn't want to give Yahaba a reason to laugh at him if he's reading the entire situation wrong. 

He always feels a little off balance when he's around Yahaba. Maybe it's because he's so gorgeous, or maybe just because Kyoutani can see just how dedicated he is at making sure that all of the events he plans turn out perfectly. He's hard on himself, but Kyoutani can respect that. 

As they're done eating and head back to the shop, Yahaba gives Kyoutani a sideways glance. "You're pretty quiet today."

Kyoutani shrugs. "You talked enough to make up for it. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Yahaba replies, shaking his head. "It's just that I like it when you're talkative. I like listening to you talk about the things you care about."

"What the hell," Kyoutani mutters, shaking his head. "Why are you so confusing?"

"I don't think I'm that confusing at all," Yahaba murmurs. "I thought that I was being pretty obvious. I don't mind stepping up my game, if that's what I need to do."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoutani asks, freezing up when Yahaha takes a step closer to him. 

"I _like_ you, Kyoutani." Yahaba cocks his head to the side, watching him carefully. "I figured that you realised by now."

Kyoutani blinks at him, feeling his face growing warm. "…I just didn't want to be wrong."

Yahaba sighs, rolling his eyes and grabbing Kyouiani by the wrist and pulling him into the store, smiling at Watari on his way to the back room. Kyoutani has the presence of mind to shut the door behind them before Yahaba is crowding into his space. 

"You don't have to doubt anything," Yahaba murmurs, holding his gaze. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Kyoutani breathes, his fingers curling in Yahaba's cardigan and pulling. 

Yahaba is already moving closer, his hands settling on Kyoutani's shoulders, and their lips meet in a firm kiss. They tighten their grip on each other and kiss a little harder, and Yahaba presses Kyoutani against the door, sucking on his lower lip. 

Kyoutani moans softly, and Yahaba pulls back with a grin, licking his lips. 

"I'll be back tomorrow," Yahaba murmurs, "I'll try drop by around lunch time again, if you'd like."

"Yeah," Kyoutani breathes. "You should."

Yahaba's smile grows wider, and he presses another light kiss to Kyoutani's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Kyoutani steps aside so that Yahaba can walk out of the back room. He stays where he is for a moment longer, just so he can collect himself, and maybe just grin into his hands for a bit before he heads back out. 

Watari is grinning at him with a knowing look. Kyoutani growls under his breath, feeling his cheeks growing warm all over again. 

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Watari says, still smiling. "But I don't need to, do I?"

Kyoutani rolls his eyes, but Yahaba's already gone and no one else is in the shop right now. He lets himself smile as much as he wants.


End file.
